I Will Be There
by SuperZEROXX
Summary: AU Glee. Emma Pillsbury runs a special school for girls in New York City. It's the start of a new year, when eight year old Quinn Fabray is enrolled. With the help of the other household staff, she prepares them for life. More inside. Faberry/Brittana OC. Rated M for multiple reasons. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary_ - Emma loves all of the little girls like they were her own, but they won't be little forever. From age eight and up, she watches and helps them to grow into young women. Some come, others go, but they never leave without knowing that Emma loved them, and that she was always there.**

**Loosely inspired by the movies Madeline and Matilda. Also, by the song _"I Will Be There"_ by _"Odessa"_**

**_A/N_ - For those of you reading other stories I'm writing, don't worry. Me starting this one doesn't mean I'm giving up on the others. Also, those of you who don't know, I have two added characters in all my Glee fics. Two of them are in this one. Their names are Jade Price and Alyson Anders. If you want Jade's face claim, look up Emzee Lynn. Alyson is me, but I'm not sharing my picture. So, any questions, just ask me. **

* * *

"Judy...you're dragging your feet, could you hurry up?"

Russell Fabray was persistent. He was bold, brash and a man who got what he wanted. Above all, the man was impatient, and that was obvious upon meeting him for the first time. As him and his wife approached the newly renovated brownstone in Harlem that afternoon, a wide eyed, red head patiently waited on the steps.

"Coming dear", answered Judy Fabray, as she looked up.

"Hello...", was the greeting, from the first step up." My name is Emma Pillsbury. You must be the Fabrays." She stepped down on onto the sidewalk, and extended her hand." Welcome."

"Ms. Pillsbury, Hi. Russell." He shook her hand, with a firm, and dominant grip, before turning to left." My wife, Judy."

"It's nice to meet you", said Judy, with a smile, as she shook the woman's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Judy", said Emma." Thank you for coming to see me this evening."

"No, thank you", said Judy." We know this is very short notice, so we're both very appreciative for this meeting."

"Honestly, it's my pleasure. Would you care to join me inside?"

"Of course", said Russell, with authority." Let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

Just a few short minutes later, the three of them were seated inside.

"I have to say, I believe that you've made an excellent choice considering my school, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. Also, I can't tell you just how much it means to me to have you here right now", Emma stated.

"Well, even though there are some concerns, Ms. Pillsbury, we're interested to hear about your program", said Russell Fabray. Him and his wife, Judy were sitting side by side in front of a desk." We have put a very large effort into finding an appropriate private school for our daughter. This place seems to be one of the best."

"As we strive to be, Mr. Fabray", answered the petite, ginger haired woman." You won't find another private school like this one, not in New York anyway." Although her demeanor was calm, she was actually very nervous. Not that it was ever noticeable, but interviews with parents of prospective students always chewed away on her nerves a bit. Nobody would blame her. Russell Fabray was a rather intimidating man. Emma couldn't help but notice how small the man's wife looked sitting next to him. She wasn't quite as scary as her husband. It was refreshing how soft spoken she was.

"Like my husband said, there are just a few concerns", she said with a warm smile.

"I would be worried if you didn't have concerns, Mrs. Fabray. Why don't you go ahead and lay them out for me, and I'll do my best to talk you through them."

"This being a private school, as well as a place where the girls live, I'm a little worried about how much attention my daughter will get."

"Judy, please", scoffed Russell." Quinn doesn't need any extra attention. That's dumb thing to be worrying about."

Emma waited a minute. She assumed Judy was going to continue, or at the very least defend herself. Once she realized that she had assumed wrong, she smiled at the blond woman." Something tells me that you didn't really mean _extra _attention."

The woman gave a slow and simple shake of her head.

"Well, what exactly _did _you mean", asked Russell, as if his wife was somehow trying his patience.

Emma cleared her throat a bit." If I may, I believe I can clarify."

"You may", he said.

She was a little annoyed with the man. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he thought he was above the female gender somehow. Annoyed or not, she had to be professional, as she always was." It's true, I am responsible for multiple girls, and in the past, it's proven to be a bit too much for me to handle. This is my third class of girls, but the very first class to be starting at a younger age. My first class consisted of twelve girls, and they all began at the grade eleven level. They were here two years. My second class consisted of ten girls, they began at the grade level ten, and remand here for three years."

"That sounds like a lot of girls", said Judy, in shock.

"I loved every minute of teaching those girls, but it was very hard work. That's why I only accept eight girls at a time now. Also, it's not just me. I'm primarily in charge of things, yes. However, there are two other adult woman that reside here with me. First is Susan Sylvester. She's in charge of cooking all of the meals, doing the house keeping, and she's in charge when I'm not able to be here for whatever reason. Second is Holly Holiday. She's in charge of the girl's physical fitness, as well as instructing art class. You'll be meeting with both woman in just a little while."

"They're qualified professionals", questioned the father.

"Just as qualified as I am, I assure you. I'd be very lost without them", smiled Emma.

"I see", said Judy." Well, that makes me feel much better. It's very smart of you to have a limit to the amount of girls you have. Now, may I ask, what do you do when you get a girl in the middle of the school year? Or a girl who's a different age than the rest?"

"That's a very good question. You see, I believe that it's important for these girls to be exposed to each other as though they were family. When they learn together, they grow together. Living with each other teaches them to be tolerant and sensitive towards others. When they bond as sisters, it teaches them to use their hearts as well as their brains." She always loved exploring the dynamic of her school." Now, if a space becomes available, I could only accept a student who's the same age, or at the very least, in the same year as the other girls. That's one reason this school is such a rare opportunity."

"Yes, because it's limited. Exclusive in a way. Fantastic", laughed Russell." It just goes to show you, there are times when women making things more difficult can get results."

Emma took a deep breath, as her fake smile grew wider." I assure you, Mr. Fabray, it's not my intention to make things difficult at all. I simply don't want the confuse things for the girls. The age requirement is eight, because our curriculum begins at the second grade level. Even though a typical school year doesn't begin until September, my students are required to be here in the third week of August. I like the girls to get to know each other, and the house before the school year begins."

"Wow", giggled Judy." Eight really seems to be the lucky number at this place. Eight girls, all age eight, and they start in the eighth month of the year. That's very clever."

Emma smiled." You know something, that wasn't planned. You are the very first person to bring that to my attention, thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"Anyways", said Russell, loudly." Can we hear more about this residence?"

"Absolutely. You will be getting a tour, but I can let you in a few facts before we do that. This brownstone is four stories. It's been in my family for generations. I am the first family member to actually do something constructive with it. Now, the first level is this very office, the kitchen, the dining room, the indoor garden, the library, and one bathroom. The second level is the classroom, the dance studio, the music room, and a few single bathrooms. The third level is primarily living quarters. One large bedroom with a bed and dresser for each girl, and a large walk in closet for them to share. One large bathroom with eight individual sinks, showers, and four stalls. Then there are three master bedrooms, belonging to Susan, Holly and myself. Finally, the forth level is mainly for recreation purposes. It's where the girls can watch movies, play board games, things like that."

"My God", said Russell." You've really outdone yourself, clearly. I guess there's a reason why this place costs as much as it does."

"Trust me when I say, a lot of work was put into this place, and for good reason. Especially in the last few months."

"I trust you", smiled Judy." From what I understand, you taking our Quinny now would be making an exception, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. The other girls have already been here for a little while. However, there are only seven girls, your daughter will make eight, and the class will be full."

Russell smirked." It works out perfectly, and if you need me to shoot a little extra cash your way for the trouble, say the word."

"Thank you, but I must respectfully decline, Mr. Fabray. It's no trouble at all. I'm just thankful that you're considering leaving your daughter in my hands."

"I'm sure they're very capable hands, dear", smiled Judy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hotel room not too far away from the school, eight year old Quinn Fabray sat in her older sister's lap. They were watching a movie, while the oldest sister brushed the younger one's hair." Did I do something wrong?"

"What, Quinny?"

"I must have done something to make them mad."

"Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah. My new school is far away from home. I even gotta' sleep in it. Did I do something that made them wanna' get rid of me?"

Chelsea sighed. She felt so bad for her little sister, and hated the things that she was thinking." No. It's _my _fault that you're going to a new school far away. I'm sorry, I didn't think my choices would effect your life this way. Not at all."

"What?"

Chelsea muted the TV, picked up her little sister's body, and turned her around to face her. She smiled, warmly, and grabbed her hand." You know what's in here?" She placed her hand on her belly.

"A baby?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"How did it get in there?"

Chelsea couldn't help but laugh a little at the question, and she wasn't about to be honest about it either." Trust me, that's something you'll learn about, but it's too soon. It was a little too soon for me to learn about it too in a way."

Quinn lightly rubbed her big sister's belly" When is it gonna' come out?"

"In four more months."

The younger blond looked up." Will I get to see it?"

"Of course you will, Q Bean. I'll send you a picture."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I do. I owe you that much." She moved her hair from her face." See, Daddy thinks that if you go to a new school, away from home and...away from me, that you'll be happier."

Quinn frowned." But...you're my big sister, you do make me happy."

"You make me happy too, Q Bean, you always have. But, I'm not gonna' lie to you, I'm glad that you won't be around Daddy for a little while. I know he makes you sad."

"But, what about you? He makes you sad. Not just me. And Mommy too. Can't you tell Daddy to let me stay?"

"No, Quinn. I'm sorry, I can't do that. Plus, there is no changing his mind about this, he thinks that I'm a bad influence on you."

"You're not bad anything to me, Chels...", she whined, tears filling her eyes." I don't wanna' leave you."

Having her little sister crying in her lap, on the last night she would see her for a long time, was killing the teenager. Only, she knew being honest with her was for the best in that moment." Everything is gonna' be alright. You'll be safe, I know they wouldn't send you away to a place that wasn't safe. That's why they are there right now." She didn't blame Quinn for being so upset, she wouldn't. All she knew is that she had to switch schools, move away from her friends and family, all because of her parents being upset with her sister. Any eight year old would be upset in that situation." When Mom found out about your new school, she let me help her do some research. We went online, and found out lots of stuff. You know what?"

"What", she sniffled.

"There are weekends when family can come visit, and on Holidays, you get to visit home."

"Chelsea...I'm not gonna' know anybody", she sobbed." What if nobody likes me, and I end up having no friends?"

"That's never gonna' happen, you are an amazing little girl, with a great personality. The other girls at this place are so lucky that they are getting a chance to be your friend."

"Do you really think that?"

"I know it. I also know that I am lucky, because I have the best little sister in the world, and nothing can change it." She kissed her on the forehead, and pulled her as close as she could without squishing her belly. She wanted to stay strong, but she didn't bother trying to keep her own tears from falling." I'm really gonna' miss you, Q Bean."

"I'm gonna' miss you too", she sobbed.

* * *

By the time Russell and Judy returned, the sisters had finished their talk, and Quinn was a little calmer. It was decided that Russell would be taking Quinn back to the school that night, so they could leave. Judy was bothered, like any wife and mother would have been. After all, the only reason he chose to take their youngest daughter that night, was so they would leave, and be back home by the next morning. Her husband was selfish, and down right cruel at times, but she didn't dare argue. Not ever.

The man stood very impatiently by the door, while his wife and older daughter said goodbye to the youngest Fabray.

"It's a wonderful place, Quinny. You'll be just fine", Judy was saying." You'll adore your teacher, she's very sweet, and she can't wait to meet you."

Quinn just nodded slowly, as she looked up at her mother, and lunged into her arms. "I'm really gonna' miss you, Mommy."

"I know, baby. I'll miss you more than ever." She hugged her tight for a minute or two, before kissing her on the forehead, and moving aside. Chelsea wasted no time, kneeling down, and pulling her sister close.

"You'll be alright. Just remember everything we talked about."

"Chelsea, wrap it up, would you", said Russell." She's already late, she'll be getting there after all the other girls go to bed."

"Sorry, Dad", she sobbed." I love you, Q Bean. Be good."

"I love you too."

Once Russell had finally taken Quinn, the room was quiet. Too quiet. So quiet, that Chelsea had to walk out onto the balcony. Only seconds had passed before Judy joined her. She stood directly in front of her daughter, and wasn't surprised when she didn't get any eye contact." I know you're blaming yourself for this, sweetheart. Your father is wrong, this isn't your fault."

"Isn't it", she said, her voice breaking." If I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, we wouldn't even be here right now."

"No, if your Father wasn't so controlling, we wouldn't be here right now. Chelsea, this is not your fault."

"You know what, that doesn't even matter", she spat." You know why, because she's still gone!"

"I didn't want this, I promise you that."

"Than why didn't you stop him" she cried." Why can't you just stand up to him?"

"I can't do that, Chelsea...you know damn well that I can't, and you know exactly why that is!"

"No, you can...you always could, but you just chose not to. You've had so many years to stand up to him, and to leave, but you never do! I love you to death, Mom, I do...but I wish you weren't such a damn coward."

"Chelsea Rose Fabray...stop this...please", she begged through her tears." Why are you saying these things?"

"I just lost my little sister, and once my baby is born, I'll be loosing a child, all because of that man!"

"Now, I know that you don't want to give your baby up, but keep in mind, _that man _you're referring to is your Father!"

"Yeah, and this is a building, we're standing outside. You're wearing a green sweater, and I'm five months pregnant. Anything else obvious you feel like pointing out, Mother?"

Judy stared at her daughter, eyes wide, tears streaming down her face." Why are you acting like this? What in the world has gotten into you?"

She was starting to feel bad for how she was speaking to Mother, but she couldn't help it. Things in her life were changing so fast, and so much that she felt like she wasn't in control of her own brain anymore." Mom...", she sobbed." He's a monster, he's not a Father, he's not a husband...he's a monster, and he is ruining our lives." She moved closer, and placed her hands on either side of Judy's face." I wouldn't care if I never existed as long as it meant you never met and married that man."

"Don't you dare say that to me", she sobbed." I wouldn't have a purpose in this world without you and Quinny...don't you dare say that-"

"I mean it. I'm sorry, but I do...and I'm not taking it back."

Judy was devastated more than she was angry." You don't have to be sorry", she sobbed, wiping her daughter's tears away." I understand, baby...I do. I'm just so sorry that you feel that way, because there isn't a damn thing I can do about it now."

"Yes there is...you can still leave him. Mom, you don't need him...and neither do I. Neither did Quinn. Her being sent to this place sucks so bad, and it hurts...but you and I both know that she's better off. She needs this. This is her chance to grow up away from all the Hell. You and I, we can have chance too."

Judy smiled sadly though her tears, and shook her head." Don't worry...we'll be just fine."

It was at that exact moment that Chelsea realized that her Mother wasn't on board with her. She wasn't mad at her for, but she was disappointed. The truth was, she had already made up her mind about what she was going to do. She just hoped with all of her heart that her Mother would be right there with her." Okay, Mom. Yeah...you're right. Everything is gonna' be...fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn was standing in the foyer of her new home. Russell kneeling down in front of her." Daddy, are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, not at all. You're my little girl, and always will be", he smiled.

"If that's true, why are you making me stay here", she sobbed." Whatever I did, I can fix it, I promise I'll try harder to be a good girl."

"Quinn, this isn't your fault. This is your sister's fault."

"But why?"

"She's made some very big mistakes in her life. She's selfish, and doesn't care how her actions effect our family. You need better influence in your life, and you being here is going to help that."

"But...Daddy...I-"

"Now...", he said, with a tone of warning." If you really mean what you said about trying to be a good girl, you'll do what you're told, and stay here. You also need to be a big girl, do you understand?"

She sniffled a little, and wiped some of her tears away." Yes, Daddy. I understand."

"See, that's my good girl", as he stood up.

She knew he was about to leave, but she wouldn't be making a fuss. All she did, was lean forward, and hug him." I'll miss you, Daddy."

"I'll miss you too. Now you behave." With that, he nodded towards Emma, who had been standing nearby. Once she nodded back, and took a few steps forward, Russell turned towards the exit." Bye, Quinn."

"Bye...", she sobbed, in almost a whisper, as she watched him walk out of the door, and close it behind him.

All she could do was stand, and stare at the door. In that moment, what her sister had said, what her own parents had said, was on the back line. All she knew was that her Daddy had just left her in a place that she didn't know. With a person that she didn't know. If not for the hand that on her shoulder, that had suddenly pulled her from her daze, she would have broken down. She turned around, and was met with the most beautiful, comforting pair of eyes that she had ever seen. Emma was kneeling down in front of her, and hadn't taken her hand away. It didn't matter that she had only met the woman a few minutes before, or that she was sad about not seeing her family for a while. Somebody was there, and she wasn't about to hold back on how she felt." Why did he leave me?"

Emma smiled sadly, and lightly squeezed the little blonde's shoulder. Sure, she had met the girl's parents, and was officially in charge of caring for, and teaching the child that stood before her. It was another student, but to her, that wasn't all Quinn was. Little did the tiny blond know just how much her older sister had done for her.

Five minutes before Russell Fabray had shown up with his daughter, Emma had received an email. She wasn't expecting it, but it didn't make it any less important, and once she had finished reading it, she wanted to cry.

_"Ms. Pillsbury, my name is Chelsea Rose Fabray. Tonight, my little sister will be showing up at your school. Her name is Quinn, and she's the best little girl in this world. There's something that I need you to understand. My sister means the world to me. She always has, and she always will. She's special, and deserves so much more than what she gets. If I had my way, she wouldn't be leaving, and going off to that place, but I don't have my way. I'm loosing her, and it's because of me. So this is what you will do. You will take care of my little sister. You will make sure nothing bad happens to her, and you will protect her with your life. I don't want this to be a threat, but it might be. I trust your school but the day I stop trusting your school, well that means problems for you. Teach her good things, and make sure that she learns everything that she can. If you don't, you'll deal with me. I'm risking so much just by sending this email to you, but I'm willing, because Quinn means the world to me. So keep this email address, and keep me updated. Do that without my parents knowing about it. If you can take care of my sister, and keep me in the loop, I'll be forever thankful. "_

Emma was smiling at the little girl, even knowing that she wasn't happy. She couldn't help it. She had known that Quinn was special, even before she had read Chelsea's email." Quinn, your Father leaving you wasn't a goodbye forever. It was just a goodbye for now. He'll be back, and until he does come back, I'm here to take care of you, I promise, I will take care of you. See, I know that you're a very special little girl, and that means that you deserve to be loved, and taken care of."

"I do", she sniffled.

"Yes, you do. Quinn, welcome to Pillsbury's School for Girls. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

**Alright, so there it is. I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review. Reviews are love, but I don't respond to the negative stuff, so don't bother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This story might have shorter chapters than my other stories. I'll try my best to make them lengthly though. Thanks for all the interest in this new fic, I appriciate all my readers with this one, just as much as my other ones. You guys are amazing. There's outfits for this story, so with the links below, add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. Also, my regular readers will know, I love adding characters. There are two names you probably won't recognize in this update if you haven't read any of my other fics. So, if you have any questions about them, feel free to message me. I hope you guys like this chapter, and this story!**

Bedroom layout & The girls' pajamas-

ttp:/www. polyvore bedtime_for_girls/set?id=123719523

* * *

"She looks like an American Girl doll."

"No she doesn't. She looks like...Tinkerbell."

"Hey! I thought you said I look like Tinkerbell!"

"You do! You both look like her, Brit."

"No, she doesn't look like Tinkerbell, she looks like Cinderella."

"She doesn't got glass slippers or a green dress...she's not Cinderella, or Tinkerbell."

"She's got on the same jammies that we all have on. Cinderella and Tinkerbell don't even wear jammies!"

Quinn was confused. The last thing she remembered was changing into a gray tank top, a pair of light pink cotton bottoms, and white and pink socks. She was led into a bedroom full of beds.

Occupied beds.

After Emma had whispered some words of comfort to her, she'd fallen asleep.

In that moment, she seemed to be surrounded.

"Well, none of us have princess stuff on, but we're all still a princess, right? That's what Miss Holly says."

"That's because, Miss Holly thinks that she's a princess too."

The random laughter and giggles from the group was enough to make Quinn open her eyes, and sit up, slowly.

"Oh my gosh...she's not sleeping anymore guys", said a little girl, with long blond hair.

Quinn couldn't help but be a little startled. Seven other little girls were standing around her bed, staring at her. She looked to her left,. There stood two girls with their pinkys linked together. One with long hair the same color as hers, and another with tan skin and dark hair.

She glanced to the foot of her bed, and noticed a little Asian girl, with an angry glare on her face. She was standing next to a chubby little African American girl, with braids in her hair.

To the right, she saw another African American girl, with long, straight black hair. She was she was standing in between two other little girls. One with stringy black hair, and the other with long, dark brown hair. They were all looking at her as is she was an alien.

"Hello", smiled the little brunette." What's your name?"

"Um...I'm Quinn." She was happy that at least one of them bothered to ask. It made her feel a little less awkward.

"Quinn? That's a stupid name", laughed one girl.

"Don't be so mean, Santana. It's not a stupid name, it's a nice name", the little brunette argued." My name is Rachel. It's nice to meet you, Quinn."

"Um, thanks. It's...nice to meet you too...", she answered, shyly. The little blond liked how nice she was being. She seemed so polite, as if she had been raised to use good manners, just like she was.

"I can introduce everybody", said Rachel, breaking away from the other two girls. She took a seat on the bed next to Quinn, with a big smile on her face." The girl who said your name is stupid, that's Santana. You don't have to listen to her, even though she says you do."

"She totally does have to listen to me", said the little Latina.

"You don't have to listen to her", countered Rachel." She's always talking about some third eye she has from Mexico, but don't believe it. She only has two eyes, just like the rest of us."

"Rachie, her third eye is just invisible", said the long haired blond." It's real though."

"That's Brittany", smiled Rachel."She likes to tell stories."

Quinn looked over at the two of them."Hi."

"Hi, Quinn", smiled Brittany.

"Hi, new girl", said Santana, rolling her eyes.

"Rachel, we're supposed to be sleeping. Can't we talk to the new girl when we wake up?"

"We can't do that, Mercedes, she's scared. She doesn't know us", said Rachel, before looking back at Quinn." That's Mercedes. She really likes tater tots."

"Oh", said Quinn." I like tater tots too. Hi, Mercedes."

"Hi."

Rachel smiled, and went on with her introductions." That's Tina", she said, pointing at the little Asian girl.

"Hi, Tina. I'm Quinn."

"I know that, stupid. You already said that", she snapped.

"Tina, she's not stupid...she was just saying, _hi_. You don't have to be so damn mean."

"Alyson...I'm telling Miss Emma that you said a swear," snapped Tina.

"So what, I don't care. Tell her! At least I'm not being a jerk to the new girl!"

Rachel looked at Quinn." That's Alyson. She likes to be called Aly though. She's short for her age."

"So are you, Rach...why you gotta' just say that about me", asked Aly.

"It's true", she smiled." It's not just her. Me and Aly still have some growing to do.. So does Jade."

"Really", asked Quinn." Who's Jade?"

"The one hiding behind, Aly. She's scared around new people", explained Rachel." Just like you." Jade just waved at Quinn without moving from behind her little friend.

"I'm not scared", said Quinn, with confidence."My Daddy told me that, I have to be brave."

"He did", asked Brittany.

"Yes, he did. He told me that before he left."

"What's your Daddy look like", asked Mercedes." Is he big and super tall?

"He's really big and tall", said Quinn, her eyes wide." He's like a big giant."

"Does his hair look like yours", asked Tina.

"Mhmm. So does my Mommy's and my sister's hair."

"Yellow, like Tinkerbell", said Alyson, with a smug grin on her face."I told you she looked like Tinkerbell."

"Me and Tina...we seen your Mommy and Daddy...", said Mercedes.

"Liar", said Santana.

"We really did", defended Tina." When we got up to go pee, they were walking down the hall with Miss Emma."

"She was probably showing them around. She did that with my parents", said Rachel.

Tina rolled her eyes, and looked at Rachel." Having two Daddies isn't the same as having real parents. It only counts if it's a Mommy, _and_ a Daddy."

"That's not true", snapped Alyson, before Rachel even had the chance to defend herself." Take that back!"

"She doesn't have to take it back", mumbled Mercedes." It's true...". Her tone was a lot less harsh than her friend's.

Rachel didn't show how much her feelings were hurt, but her friends knew. For the first time since Quinn had woken up, Jade moved from behind Aly, and hugged Rachel." It's okays", she said, quietly." You do to have real parents."

"This is stupid, can we just go back to bed now", asked Santana." The new girl looks too scared of us."

"I'm not scared of you", she said." I'm not."

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and in walked Emma, her arms crossed over her chest." Girls..", she warned, sending the little ones scrambling back to their own beds." It's way passed bedtime, and this is unacceptable."

She walked further into the room, and waited for each of them to be back in their beds." What is the bedtime rule?"

"_Bedtime means sleep time, and rest for heads. Unless we have to use the bathroom, we stay in our beds_", the little girls recited together.

"That's right. Now, I know there's a new girl, and you're all excited, but you'll have to wait until morning to get to know her", said Emma." Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Emma", they all answered.

The red head smiled." Good girls." She wandered over to Quinn's bed, and sat down." Are you alright, sweetheart?" Quinn just nodded." Okay. I know this is somewhat scary for you, but I promise, in the morning, things will look a lot better." Quinn nodded again. Emma smiled, and rubbed the little blonds' back, before guiding her to lay back down.

"Miss Emma", said Tina.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Aly said a swear!"

"Oh my God, shut up Tina...stop trying to get me in trouble", yelled Alyson from her bed." You want me to tell Miss Emma what you said about Rachel's parents?"

"Enough", warned Emma, calmly."Aly, we don't swear, and we don't tell people to shut up. Tina, you know better than to say anything about Rachel's parents. We will talk about it in the morning."

"Yes ma'am", pouted the two little girls.

Emma stood from Quinn's bed, and walked over to Santana's bed." Do you have your mouth guard in, sweetheart?" The little Latina nodded, and opened her mouth to show the woman." Good girl." She then walked over to Jade's bed. She looked on her bedside table, and smiled at the site of an inhaler. The little girl looked up at her, blinking her big brown eyes." Make sure that stays there, and if you need to use it, please do so, alright?" Jade nodded. "Good girl."

She headed towards the door. Before she left the room, she turned back towards all the beds." Good night, girls. Sleep well, dream big, and remember to love yourselves, as well as each other."

"Goodnight, Miss Emma", was heard from the sleepy little girls.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, love you guys. Remember, feedback makes me happy, it's love, but if you get all scrumpy and negative about it, I won't respond well, and you might as well just stop reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you for your feedback on this guys, you are amazing. I know this story is a lot different from my others, but I needed to try something new. The response I got was more than enough. Just remember, two of the girls are OC. Also, this is an AU, so not everything will be on point. Outfits are VERY important with this chapter, so...as always, with the links below, add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods.**

**Emma & The Girls's uniforms - **

ttp:/www. polyvore first_day_school_emma_girls/set?id=126247443

**Holly & Sue -**

ttp:/www. polyvore first_day_school_holly_sue/set?id=126247404

**The Girl's Physical Fitness Wear - **

ttp:/www. polyvore hollys_class_first_day/set?id=126247344

* * *

At six o'clock the next morning, Emma was waking up.

She was always on a personal mission when she woke up in the morning. She gave her alarm clock an evil little glare before shutting the alarm off, and sitting up. She stretched, and yawned, before getting out of bed, and stretching once again. There was never any laying around after the alarm went off. She didn't have time to do things like that. She went to the dresser, and took out some clothes, before making her way into her bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, she left her bedroom, and got her morning started. She wandered towards the most important bedroom in the house. She checked on the girls, who were all still fast asleep, just as they should have been. After that, she made her way to the dance studio, where Holly was waiting for her.

"Well...good morning, Boss. You sleep well", the free spirited blond asked. She was stretched out into a split.

"I did. Thank you for asking, Holly. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. After we met the Fabray's, I took a long bubble bath, talked to my new guy on the phone...and had some pretty amazing dreams. I have it on good authority that seven little girls were up way passed bedtime last night", she laughed.

Emma smiled."Ah ah, remember, we're at eight now, and yes. They were all _very _curious about Quinn. I walked into the room, and they were surrounding her bed."

"Oh my God, that poor thing", laughed Holly, standing up." She did show up pretty late."

"Yes, well...I hand to bend the rules. I will explain that to them later." She walked further into the room, and stood by her friend." This one is special."

Holly smiled, as she messed around on her phone."You say that about each and every single one of those girls."

"I know", she nodded." I mean it about all of them, but with this girl, it's different. Remind me to show you an email that I received. It threw me for a loop, that's for sure."

"Ooooo...sounds juicy."

"Holly, please", she laughed." Everything is a scandal with you..."

"Only because the world is full of juicy, strange yet wonderful secrets...things that aren't paid attention to. I'm paying attention, so should everybody else."

"How about you try keeping that point of view to yourself around the girls? At least until they're much older."

"No promises", Holly said, with a smirk and a wink." You have nothing to worry about, I'll keep their minds grounded until their older. However, when they are, I'll be letting them know that they need to listen. Even when they aren't supposed to be listening."

Emma had always admired Holly's bubbly personality. She had a real hunger for life, and it was always very refreshing to most who knew her." Your adventurous spirit is an inspiration to us all."

Neither women noticed Sue walked into the room, with a drink tray, until she spoke up." Good morning, ladies."

"Sue", smiled Emma." Good morning."

"Hey there, Queen Sue", smiled Holly." I see you have the magical gift that is coffee."

"As always", said the woman, as she walked towards them." Four sugars, vanilla mint cream for the human Barbie, and two sugars, no cream for the ginger."

"Mmmmm...yummy, you know me so well", laughed Holly." The ginger too", she said, gesturing towards Emma.

"Stop", protested Emma." Don't encourage her."

Sue laughed as she handed the two women their coffee, before taking her own, and setting the tray down." How did the girls react to their new little sorority sister?"

"They were extra interested, of course", answered Emma." They wasted no time sneaking out of bed, and treating her like a science exhibit in the middle of the night." She was of course upset that they had broken their routine, but it was partially her fault, and she knew that. Her girls were curious little things, and she could never blame them for being the eight year olds that they were.

"Awwww, my girls", smiled the younger blond." My little royals can't help but be curious about the new princess."

"You know something", asked Sue, laughing a little." I bet Rachel was the ring leader on that one."

"Oh yeah, she had to be", smiled Holly." Without a doubt."

Emma's face melted into confusion." You mean, getting them all out of bed?"

"Yeah", nodded Sue.

"Oh, no way. She's all about rules, and manners. There is no way she was the leader with that."

"Emma...you _just _said it. She's all about manners", laughed Holly." She probably talked everybody out of bed, by saying it was polite to introduce themselves to the new girl."

"Right", nodded Sue." And they did it, because they didn't feel like listening to her lecture them about it."

Holly burst into laughter, and nodded." Princess Rachel does love to lecture..."

"You guys, stop", warned Emma.

"It's not a bad thing, really...", countered the older blond." But, I have heard some of the other girls talking about how much Rachel likes to talk."

"It's adorable", smiled Holly." She's a ring leader for sure, but it's in the most adorable way."

"You ladies, you like to pick favorites", said Emma, taking a gulp of her coffee." We've talked about this."

"Picking favorites...that's not really what it is, ginger", smiled Sue.

"Oh, give me a break. Sue, since Santana got here, you've been egging her on when she gets into her little diva modes. Holly, since Jade showed up, you've been a pile of goo."

I can't help it", laughed Holly." She's so cute, like a little mushy baby."

"Yes, but you treat her so much differently than the other girls. You pick her up too much."

Sue nodded her head." Okay, yeah...that's a little unfair. But, it's hard not to scoop up the smaller ones."

Emma looked at Sue, and sighed." I don't do it that often." She didn't even believe herself.

"Whatever", said Sue.

"I'm not denying anything, I love picking all of them up, who am I kidding? They're all so damn adorable."

"They are a refreshing change from angry teenagers", laughed Sue." Although, they'll make that change eventually."

Emma glanced at the clock that hung on the wall by Holly's work corner. "Oh dear. Ladies, we should get started, before we fall behind schedule."

"Relax, Red...we're still on coffee time, don't worry", said Sue, drinking some of her own coffee.

"Seriously, Boss. You cannot rush the morning process. Remember, this is supposed to be an easier year for you", said Holly." Let's make this a positive, stress free first day."

"I'm sorry. You know how I get within the first week. This is just the first day of classes, it's officially the first day of the year. It's hard to break kids, especially eight year olds, out of Summer time habits. Up until now, they've had it pretty easy. Once they get on schedule, they'll most likely get very frustrated. At first, they won't understand why they have to have class after lunch, instead of playing in the backyard."

Holly and Sue both laughed a little, before Holly spoke." They'll get into the swing of things soon enough, don't worry. You've been slowly breaking them down, and explaining the schedule for the last few days. They'll do just fine getting used to it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Holly had started a play list of very soothing, calming songs from her iHome. All three woman were on yoga mats in the middle of studio, simultaneously working through the routine they did every morning. Holly was in the lead, the red head, and older blond following her. They were so in sync with one another. If anybody had been watching, it would have been easy to tell they had been doing the same morning routine together for quite some time.

Once they finished, they all went their own ways. Holly, to her work corner to pick music for the girl's morning exercises. Sue to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, and Emma to her bedroom. She went to her iHome, and played the song '_I Will Be There_'. She smiled when it started."Odessa, you are my savior." She showered quickly, yes sufficiently, before getting dressed. She picked out a yellow dress. A calm yellow shade, one to match the days lesson. Once her jewelry was on, and her make up was taken care of, she pulled a black sweater on, and buttoned it up. She grabbed her Sunflower perfume, dabbed herself behind each ear, before spraying herself twice, and putting the bottle back down. A few minutes later, she was walking into the girl's bedroom, and clapping her hands. "Alright, my special girls, it's time to wake up and welcome the day." She walked over towards the windows, and opened the curtains." Up, up, up little ones. The sun is beautiful this morning."

Most of them started to wake up, and groan.

"Oh, I know, I know", smiled the red head." You were awake much later than you needed to be, but it's time to get up." Most of them sat up, some yawning and stretching. Others rubbing their eyes." What do we say when we awake, girls?"

"Good morning, Miss Emma", most of them spoke.

"That's right, Good Morning. I hope you all had sweet dreams", smiled Emma, as she moved to the center of the room." Today is the first day of learning, so it's time to get those brains in gear."

They started to get out of their beds, and stand to their feet. Even Quinn, who wasn't yet used to the morning routine.

"Miss Emma, can't we sleep a little more", asked Brittany." I was having a dream about unicorns. I was feeding marshmallows to them"

The red head smiled at the girl." I'm sorry, sweetie, it's time to be awake. We've got a very busy day ahead of us."

"Excuse me, Miss Emma", asked Rachel.

She turned towards her voice, and noticed that her and Alyson were standing by Jade's bed. Jade was still in her bed under the covers." Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could you please come here?"

Emma nodded, and walked over. Rachel looked up, and gestured for her to bend down. When she did, the little brunette whispered something in her ear." Oh dear, alright. Thank you very much for telling me Rachel."

"Can you please tell everybody to get out, so they don't see", asked Alyson.

"Yes, Alyson, I will. Don't you worry about it", she smiled, and turned towards the rest of the girls." Okay, it's bathroom time girls. Head to the bathroom, take care of your business, wash your hands, then head downstairs for breakfast. Miss Sue will be waiting." The other five girls did as they were told, while Emma turned towards Rachel and Alyson." I need special favors from the both of you. Alyson, I need you to go to the dance room, and nicely ask Miss Holly to supervise bathroom time."

"Okay, Miss Emma", she answered, before running from the room.

"What about me", asked Rachel, eagerly" What's my special favor?"

"I need you to go and help Quinn. She's new, she hasn't been here as long as the rest of you. So, I'd like for you to help her get used to things. Do you think you're up for that?"

Rachel smiled wide." Yes! I can do that! I promise I'll do a good job, Miss Emma." She was practically jumping up and down.

"I know you will. Go on, and catch up to the rest."

Rachel's smile faded, and she looked down at Jade. Who was still laying with her face buried into her pillow." You won't tell the other girls, right?"

"No, of course not. Don't worry, she'll be down for breakfast soon", the red head, reassured." Go on now, Quinn needs you."

After leaning down, and giving Jade a quick squeeze, Rachel hurried towards the door. Once she was gone, Emma sat down on the bed, and rubbed Jade's back." Jade, it's alright now. It's just you and me."

The little girl finally rolled over, and rubbed tears from her eyes." I'm sorry, Miss Emma. I didn't mean it."

Emma smiled sadly." I know you didn't mean it, and I'm not upset with you. Sometimes, little girls have accidents when they sleep. Wetting the bed is nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to many people."

"It does?"

"Yes, it does", she answered, carefully. She pulled Jade's covers off as she stood up." Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

It hadn't been the first bed wetting from Jade, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

* * *

A while later, the girls were in the last stage of their morning routine, and were changing into their physical fitness clothing. Emma supervising the entire process. When they were almost fully dressed, Holly came in the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, look at you, my little royals! You all look great in your new fitness gear!"

"Thank you, Miss Holly", they all answered, some of them giggling.

"How come some of us match, and some of us don't", asked Mercedes.

"Well, you're all paired with fitness buddies. Won't it be nice to match what your buddy has on", asked the tall blond.

"What if I really hate the color blue", asked Santana, with attitude.

"Santana, don't be rude, please", warned Emma.

Holly laughed a little, and looked at the little Latina." Little Princess...you only have to wear that tank top for an hour. I hardly think it will hurt."

Santana tried not to smile, but she did, with a roll of her eyes." Okay...Britts likes blue, so...I guess I'll just shut up about it."

"I don't want you to ever shut up, Sanny", smiled her gym buddy.

"I want her to shut up", mumbled Alyson, earning giggles from some of them.

"Alyson Paige...none of that", said Emma." You need to apologize."

"I'm sorry, Santana", she grumbled, as she pulled her left sneaker on.

Santana just scowled at the other raven haired little girl.

"Santana...", warned Emma.

"Apology accepted", she said.

"Good girl."

"Britts, your shoes aren't tied", Tina pointed out.

"I know", she said, sadly." I don't know how to tie shoes."

"That's silly", laughed Mercedes." Everybody knows how to tie shoes."

"Mercedes, don't be rude, please" said Emma." We do not pick on people just because they don't know how to do the same things that we do."

Quinn, who had barely spoken a word all morning, looked at Brittany. She looked sad, even though Santana had gotten down onto the ground, to tie her shoes for her. She felt bad for her, and decided to stand up for her." Um...I don't know how to tie shoes either..."Suddenly all eyes were on her. She was nervous, but went on." My sister said she wanted to teach me, but...I had to come here. So, she never got to teach me."

Brittany smiled shyly, while Emma and Holly exchanged proud looks, and smiled.

"You see, girls", asked Emma." Not everybody knows how to do certain things. They still have to learn."

"Yup", said Holly." And that's okay."

Rachel, who had been paired with Quinn for a fitness buddy, hurried over to the little blond." Don't worry, Quinn. I know how to do it, I can help you learn how." She got down on the ground, and started tying one of the sneakers.

"Rachel, that's very nice of you. Good girl for helping out", smiled Holly.

Emma quickly glanced around the room, to make sure the girls were fairly put together. Once she knew they were in order, she looked at Holly, and gave a subtle nod.

Holly nodded back, and clapped her hands. "Alright, my little royals, it's time to exercise! Who's ready for jumping jacks, and silly dancing?"

"Me! I am", squealed Brittany.

"Me too", yelled Mercedes and Tina in unison.

"Miss Holly, may we please play with the jump ropes today", asked Rachel, hopefully. She had just stood from tying Quinn's sneakers.

"Yeah", exclaimed Alyson." Can we do jump ropes?"

"Hmmm...I don't know...", teased Holly." I might not be able to find them, my studio is kinda of a mess..."

Some of the little girls started jumping up and down, begging, and pleading to use the jump ropes.

"Miss Holly...don't tease them like that", giggled Emma.

"Tell you what. If you guys can hurry to the studio, and find the jump ropes..."

Before she had even finished her sentence, they were all hurrying from the room.

"Girls, walk please", said Emma.

Quinn hadn't really rushed like the rest of them. She was actually surprised that Rachel was still standing next to her.

"Come on", said Rachel, holding her hand out." I didn't have a fitness buddy before you got here. I was the only one wearing a pink shirt. I'm really happy that I'm not the only one anymore."

Emma watched silently, with a proud smile on her face.

Quinn eventually took Rachel's hand, and let her lead her from the room.

Once the bedroom was empty, Emma quickly gathered the sheets from all of the beds. It wasn't laundry day, but she figured washing all of the sheets would cause less problems. If Jade's sheets were the only ones gone, the other girls would ask questions. She refused to put one of her girls on the spot in that way. Once that was done, she went into the walk in closet, and gathered up the girl's uniforms for the day. She laid each one out on their sheet less beds. All in order, and in the same exact way. She was so pleased with the uniforms she had picked. She hadn't gone with traditional school uniforms. She'd chosen little navy blue belted safari dresses, with cute little buttons all the way down. Little black tights, charcoal colored Tiny TOMS, and black headbands with little bows. She was excited about her choice, and more than just a little satisfied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were rushing around the dance studio, trying to find the jump ropes. Holly was standing by, watching in amusement. Rachel and Quinn were standing off to the side, watching all the other girls scramble about.

"I know where they are", said Rachel, looking right at Quinn.

"Huh?"

"The jump ropes. I know where Miss Holly hides them."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Miss Holly does this lots."

Quinn cocked her head to the side, confusion masking her face." If you know where they are, why aren't you finding them?"

"She always hides them in the same place, then pretends she didn't know. I'm the only onc that knows that. I don't wanna' take the fun away. They don't know, but they have fun looking so, I don't wanna' take away the fun."

"That's nice of you", smiled Quinn.

"Being nice is important", stated Rachel.

"Yeah, it is. I like when people are nice to me. You're really nice to me."

"That's because I like you. You're nice too, and we're new friends. You should always be nice to new friends. Plus, I think your eyes are pretty."

"You do?"

"Yes. I like looking at them", the little brunette smiled.

The little blond looked away, and smiled shyly." Thank you."

"You're welcome. Miss Emma said that I should help you."

"With what", she asked, looking back at her.

"Everything. You're new, so you need help. I was happy she said I could help you."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"Why were you happy?"

"It's. because I like you. I like making new friends. Do you have a _best _friend?"

"I did before I came here", said Quinn, sadly.

"What was her name?"

"Chelsea. She's my big sister. She has a baby in her belly."

"Really", asked Rachel, in amazement. "How did it get in there?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me, but I'm happy. She said I could see the baby when it comes out!"

"Really? Can I see it too?"

Quinn smiled ."Yeah, you can see it too. I'm really excited. I never got to hold a baby before."

"Me either. Do you think your sister would let me hold the baby?"

"I can ask her", said the little blond, tugging at her tank top.

"What's wrong", asked Rachel.

"My shirt feels funny."

Rachel examined her new friend's shirt from the front. She didn't see anything wrong, so she looked at the back. She giggled a little. The back of the shirt was awkwardly tucked into the back of her pants." You tucked it back here, silly."

"What?"

Rachel carefully pulled Quinn's shirt from her pants, and fixed it." There. Does that feel better?"

Quinn shifted a bit, and looked back at Rachel. "Yeah, that feels better."

The two were interrupted by the sound of Holly's voice. "Alright little ones, I just remembered where I put the jump ropes! Close those eyes, I put them in a secret spot..."

Six little girls covered their eyes. Quinn did the same until she heard Rachel whisper into her ear." Squint your eyes..."

"What", she whispered back.

"Look at Miss Holly, but pretend you have your eyes closed."

Quinn did just that, and watched as Holly went to her work corner, and pulled a bag out from underneath her desk." Wow...", she whispered.

"She always put the jump ropes there. Just pretend you don't know", Rachel whispered back." It can be our secret, right?"

Quinn wasn't just happy that she made a friend already. She was happy that they could share a little secret. There was something about Rachel that made her feel better about being away from her family. She made her feel comfortable. As if she wasn't alone. She took a chance, grabbed Rachel's hand, and held it. She felt even happier when Rachel didn't pull her hand away." Right. Our secret."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, my readers, you guys are THE BEST. Feedback is amazing, but don't be rude about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks to those of you that have given me the AMAZING feedback I've gotten so far with this story. I love my readers, always.**

* * *

When Holly's class was finished, she announced that the first one to reach the bedroom to change, would get a prize. Rachel was closest to the door, so she grabbed Quinn's hand, and went running. Santana and Brittany were next, followed by Tina and Mercedes. Aly was holding Jade's hand, but they weren't in any rush to get upstairs. Holly watched them, smiling sadly." Two tiny royals left." She squatted down in front of them." Why so sad?"

Jade just looked down to the floor.

"Well...", started Aly."The new girl stole Rachel from us." She was clearly annoyed, but didn't want to be mean." She's really nice, we like her and stuff…but since she's here now, Rachel proly won't even wanna' be round us no more."

"Awwww, no it's not like that, Princess Aly", said Holly." Miss Emma asked Rachel to look out for Quinn, but she'll never not be your friend. She loves you two."

"We love her too..", mumbled Jade, with a sniffle." It's okays if she wants new friends."

Before the tall blond could say another word, Rachel was dragging Quinn back into the studio.

"Rach", exclaimed Aly."What are you doing, you guys were winning!"

"Yes, we were...but, I couldn't leave you guys behind. So, Quinn and I decided to come back", she said, with a smile.

"Yeah, Santana and Brittany won", said Quinn, casually." They're pretty fast."

"That was very nice of you to come back, girls," smiled Holly." Tell you what." She stood up, and walked towards her work corner, the four little girl's following close behind. She opened her bottom desk drawer, and pulled out a very large bag of assorted gummies.

"Wow, look at all those gummies", said Quinn, eyes wide.

"Miss Holly, where the Hell did you get all those", asked Aly.

"Alyson Paige...you've been warned about using that language. Aren't you already in trouble for bad language today", scolded Holly.

"Aly, you shouldn't say those words', warned Rachel.

"I'm sorry", she said, rolling her eyes.

As an instructor, Holly knew she shouldn't be rewarding the little girl for anything at the moment. However, she had seen the treats already, so giving the other three girls anything, and not giving her one, would be cruel." Well, you still get a gummy, but you owe me some extra dance time this week. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah, I understand, Miss Holly."

"Good girl."

After giving them each one gummy worm, she rushed them up to the bedroom to change into their uniforms. She of course, rewarded the other four girls with one gummy worm each. Laughing at Santana's argument about how her and Brittany should have gotten more candy since they got to the room first.

Thirty minutes later, the girls were dressed, their hair and teeth were brushed, and they were on the first floor. Emma was waiting for them in the indoor garden. Once they were all seated, Indian style on the ground, their notebooks and pencils in their laps, Emma began." Well, welcome to the first day of school girls. You all look so beautiful in your uniforms."

"Thank you, Miss Emma", they all answered, politely.

"You're very welcome", she smiled." Now, before we started on the first lesson of the day, there is something special we all need to do. We're going to get to know Quinn, since she's just arrived here. Quinn, would you mind coming up here, please?"

The little blond looked over to Rachel, nervously. Rachel smiled." It's okay, you can do it."

Quinn handed her notebook and pencil to her new friend, and stood up. She walked over to Emma, and grabbed the woman's hand immidietly."Alright, very good. Sweetie, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Quinn felt nervous, but she didn't want to be. After all, her Father had told her to be brave, so that's exactly what she was going to do." My name is Quinn Lucy Fabray, and I'm eight years old."

"What do we say, girls?"

"Welcome, Quinn", the girls answered.

"Thank you...", she answered.

Emma knelt down beside her, not letting go of her hand." Quinn, when we welcome new girls, we play the question game. That means, each of the girls gets one question to ask you. It has to be a polite, and appropriate question. If you're not comfortable answering any of the questions, you don't have to. Do you think you're able to do this?"

"Yes", she answered, sincerely.

"Very good", the woman smiled, before standing back up." Who has a question for Quinn?"

Most of the girls raised their hands, eager and excited.

"Rachel, you may go first", said Emma, earning a few moans, groans, and pouts from the others.

The little brunette promptly stood to her feet, and cleared her throat." I'm just wondering if you like being here so far, Quinn."

"Good question, Rachel", said Emma.

Quinn smiled at Rachel." Yeah, I like it here so far. I miss my Mommy and Daddy, and my sister, but...I still like it here."

"Good", smiled Emma." Thank you Rachel, you may sit. Brittany, you may ask your question next."

Brittany stood up." What do you think the color blue would taste like?"

Some of the girls giggled, and snickered amongst themselves.

"Britt, you can't taste colors", said Tina.

"Yeah, colors aren't food", laughed Mercedes.

"That's not true", snapped Santana.

"You can taste anything", defended Alyson." Blueberries are blue, and you can taste those!"

Emma needed to interject, before an argument broke out." Tina, Mercedes...there is no need to be rude. Brittany may ask whatever question she wishes to ask. You will both get your turns." She looked down at Quinn." Answer the question if you please, Quinn."

Quinn looked at the other blond girl, and smiled." I think it would taste like cotton candy, or...maybe blueberries, like Aly said."

Brittany giggled a little." I think the same thing."

"Good", smiled Emma." Alyson, you may asked your questions next."

Aly stood up." Do you like to share friends?"

"Share friends", asked Quinn, confused.

"Yeah...like, make a new friend but...be friends with their other friends too?"

"Oh", nodded Quinn." Yeah, I can share friends."

Aly smiled, as she sat back down." That's cool. You're really cool, Quinn."

"Thanks", she laughed a little.

"Very nice, Alyson", nodded Emma." Santana, you may ask your question."

The little Latina was on her feet before her teacher had even finished the sentence." Are you mad at your Mom and Dad for sending you to a school far away?"

Emma herself, was somewhat surprised at Santana's question, but she didn't find it at all inappropriate. She looked down at Quinn, and gave her a reassuring nod.

"I think I'm a little mad, but I know that it's alright that they wanted me to come here. My sister told me that I'm special, so being at a school with other special girls makes me feel better."

"You're sister was right", smiled Emma." Each and everyone of you are special in some of the best ways possible." Santana nodded in satisfaction before she sat back down." Tina, you may ask your question."

She slowly stood up, and placed one hand on her hip." What's your favorite thing to eat?"

"Bacon", she answered, with finality.

"That's good, but Rachel probably doesn't like you anymore now", sneered Tina, before sitting back down.

"Tina, why would you say something like that", asked Emma.

"Because, it's true! Rachel doesn't like-"

"No, Rachel doesn't eat meat, but that doesn't mean she should have any negative feelings towards people who do. Tina, what you just did, is called, making an assumption. What that's means is, you think or say something about another person without knowing if it's true or not. We don't do that."

"Sorry, Miss Emma", pouted the little Asian girl.

"It's okay if Quinn likes bacon", said Rachel." I don't mind about that."

"You see", asked Emma." Not all little girls are the same, which means, we do not pick on, or make fun of each other's differences. Mercedes, you may ask your question next."

Mercedes stood up." You said that you like tator tots. Would you eat tator tots with bacon inside?"

Quinn smiled." Those sound yummy, yeah...I would eat those."

Mercedes giggled a little, and sat back down.

Emma smiled, and looked over at the only little girl who hadn't asked a question yet." Jade, it's your turn to ask Quinn a question."

"I'm the last one", she asked, shyly.

"Yes, you're the caboose on this question train", smiled Emma." It's alright, go ahead."

Jade slowly stood up."Um...do you like to listen to music?" She wasn't looking at Quinn. She had her eyes trained to the ground, as she usually did when any attention was on her.

"I love to listen to music. Me and Chelsea...my sister...we like to listen to Natasha Beddingfield and songs from Rent together. Sometimes she sings to me, and lets me sing to her too."

Jade smiled, but not at Quinn. She looked over at Rachel, and they smiled together.

"Very nice question, Jade. You may sit, and Quinn, you may go sit as well", said Emma. Once Quinn was sitting next to Rachel again, Emma sighed, happily." Good, now that we've gotten to know Quinn a little better, it's time to learn, little ones."

"What are we learning about today, Miss Emma", asked Rachel, eagerly.

The woman smiled at the little girl's enthusiasum."Lots of things, Rachel. Right now, we will be starting with this." She turned towards the counter, and picked up a daisy." Now, are any of you able to tell me what kind of flower this is?"

Most of them just stared at the flower. However, Quinn knew what it was right away." That's a daisy. My Mommy has them in her garden."

"Very good, Quinn, you're right. This is a daisy. Now, flowers are very pretty, they're nice to look at. What else about flowers do we like?"

"They smell good", stated Brittany.

"Yes, most flowers do smell very good", agreed the red head." What else?"

"They are all different colors", said Tina.

"Right. Different colors, and different smells. Flowers also have different meanings. They all represent different parts of our lives. For example, the Daisy. It means Innocence."

"What's innocence", asked Alyson.

"That's a very good question. Innocence is something that you all have. It means being young, it means that you still have a lot of things to learn."

"It means that you're dumb" asked Santana.

"No, at all. When a person doesn't know certain things, it doesn't mean that they are dumb. It simply means they haven't been given the chance to know about things. You're all innocent, but none of you are dumb, not even a little bit. We all have new things to learn, each and every single day."

"Do you still have to learn things, Miss Emma", asked Rachel.

"Oh, so much", she smiled.

"But, how come? You're an adult. Don't you know everything", asked Santana." My Papi says that adults know more than little kids. Doesn't that mean they know everything?"

Emma smiled." I'm sure your Father is a very smart man, Santana. However, no, being an adult doesn't mean that you know everything. Everybody has room in their brains to learn. Now, we're going to have a flower of the week, starting today. At the beginning of each week, we'll talk about a flower, and what it means. This week, you're all my little daisies. Can any of you tell me why? Raise hands, please."

A few of them raised their hands, but Emma couldn't help but call on Quinn." Yes, Quinn?"

"Is it because we're all innocent", she asked.

"Yes, that is exactly why, Sweetie. Very good."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the girls ate lunch in the dining room with Emma. A one hour nap time was scheduled for after lunch. Once the girl's were all in their beds, Emma retreated to the kitchen. Sue was cleaning up, and Holly was sipping on a RedBull."The girls are down."

"Down, but most likely not asleep", smiled Sue.

"Maybe not, but at least they're laying down. Naps don't always have to involve sleep. Rest is important as well", breathed Emma, as she sat down at the counter next to Holly." What have I told you about those energy drinks, Holly? They're bad for you."

"Yeah, but they taste good", she laughed." Want some?"

Emma smirked a little, before grabbing the can, and taking a sip.

"I guess it's not just the kids you're a bad influence on, Barbie Doll", laughed Sue.

"Shut it, Queen Sue."

"I think Tina and Alyson will probably be very grumpy little girls for the rest of the day", sighed Emma, giving Holly back her drink." I had a little chat with the two of them before they laid down. They'll both be going to bed thirty minutes early tonight."

"Now, I know Aly's mouth got her in trouble, as per usual", stated the younger of the two blonds." What about Tina?"

"She made some comments about Rachel's parents that were a little less than tasteful. She's been warned plenty about that."

"Yes, she has", agreed Sue, as she got to wiping down the counter." I've heard Mercedes say some things too."

"To be fair, those two like to mimic each other, and that's just something eight year olds do", said Holly." My niece does it with her little friends."

"We have to remember, they're children", reminded Emma." We're here to guide them, not to judge them."

"Speaking of judgment...how's the new one doing", asked Sue.

"She seems alright so far, I think she's had a positive first day, as of now. Rachel has been taking good care of her, as I asked her to", nodded Emma." What does she have to do with Judgment?"

"Please", laughed the older woman." Her Father...that man is a real piece of work."

"Which is nice way of saying ,that he's a piece of shit", laughed Holly.

Emma wanted to disagree, but she couldn't. She hadn't liked Russell Fabray from the moment she had met him. She knew that meant something, because she didn't often dislike a person minutes after just meeting them. It wasn't until she had gotten Chelsea Fabray's email, that she decided that there was something very off about the family all together." I'll admit, he's a very dominant man, with an extremely challenging personality."

"Emma", laughed Holly." He's a dickhead. When you introduced him to us last night, I wanted to put him a freaking choke hold, and drop him to the ground."

"He's a chauvinist bastard", said Sue, tossing her cleaning rag to the side." I went to shake his wife's hand first, and he couldn't handle that. No, he damn near pushed her out of the way, so that he could shake my hand first. After, when I did shake her hand, he looked pissed off about it. What kind of man is that?"

"He did the same with me", said Holly." Every time I spoke to Judy, without addressing him, and she went to speak, he cut her off before she even had the chance to talk. That poor woman..."

"Well, if you remember...we've met parents like that before", reminded Sue, thinking back to the first time they had met Anthony Price.

_"I find this place quite satisfying, and I trust my daughter will be very happy here", Anthony was saying." It's impressive, what you've done here, Ms. Pillsbury."_

_Him and his wife had been standing in Emma's office, Jade in her Father's arms. Emma, Sue and Holly were standing in the room as well. They had just finished taking the house tour, and getting Jade used to the idea of staying there. All three of them women in charge had fallen in love with Jade, much like they had with the three other little girls that had been living there at that point._

_"Yes, I think Jada will do very well while she-"_

_"Please, Lacy", Anthony cut off." I've made that clear, you don't need to go on about it."_

_The other three women smiled through their frustration with him. Emma was the first to speak up, knowing that her friends might have said something rude." I can assure you, Mr. Price, she will be very well educated."_

_"She's a very sweet little girl", smiled Holly._

_"I'm not sure about that", the man laughed." She barely speaks, and when she does, nothing much comes out."_

_Sue wanted to throw up, but she smiled through her disgust." No, I think she's a good girl, and she will love it here. The others are already very excited to meet her. Rachel, Brittany, and Alyson are very excited to meet their new classmate."_

_"I agree", said Emma." The girls will be great friends."_

_"Very good", he smiled, as he attempted to put Jade down onto her feet. When she refused to let go, he rolled his eyes, and handed her off to his wife." Lacy, take her. Deal with this."_

_Lacy gladly took the little girl from her husband, and held her close." It's alright, Jada. You'll be alright", she comforted._

_"Mommy...no, I don't wanna' stay...please don't make me", the little girl cried into her Mother's shoulder. _

_"Jada, knock it off", snapped Anthony." Be a big girl, and say goodbye to your Mother."_

_She sniffled a little, before lifting her head." I'm sorry, Daddy."_

_"It's alright, just remember, you can't act like a baby. Not anymore. When we leave, it's time to be a big girl. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, Daddy."_

_After she had finally let go of her Mother, and gotten hugs and kisses from both parents, they had left. She hadn't been able to stop crying, so Holly picked her up, and held her tight." It's alright, Jada...we're gonna' take such good care of you." She rubbed her back._

_"Jade", she had mumbled, through her sniffles._

_"What, sweetheart", asked Emma._

_"Please, can you call me Jade? I don't like to be called Jada."_

Back in the kitchen, the women snapped out of the memory.

"Damn it", said Sue, shaking her head." See, I knew there as reason Russell pissed me off. He reminded me of Anthony."

"It's true, we're forced to smile and nod around certain kinds of parents", said Emma." Which is what makes other parents so refreshing. Parents like Hiram and Leroy." She thought back to meeting Rachel parents.

_"This school is absolutely fantastic, I love it", Hiram was saying, as they strolled through the hallways of the third floor." Our Rachel will excel here, I know she will."_

_"Yes, she will", smiled Leroy, looking down at the little brunette." Sweetheart, what do you think? Do you love it here?"_

_"I do, Dad", she said, with a smile." Miss Emma is very nice, and I like this house."_

_Emma smiled, as she walked with the Father's and their little girl." I'm so happy to hear you say that, Rachel. Your parents have told me so much about you."_

_"They have", she asked, happily._

_"Yes, they have."_

_"Of course we have, sweetheart", said Hiram, as he knelt down in front of his daughter. They had all come to stop, while the man talked to his daughter." You know you're not in any trouble, right? That you're Father and I aren't sending you here as any kind of punishment."_

_"I know that, Daddy", she giggled, as she snuggled into him._

_"Good, because we love you very much", said Leroy." We only want you to learn from the best, and Miss Emma here, she seems to know the very best."_

_Rachel smiled, and looked up at Emma." You can teach me the best stuff?"_

_"I sure can, sweetie", the red head smiled." It's getting to be lunch time. How about we all go visit Miss Sue down in the kitchen. I hear you have a special diet, so maybe we could talk to her about that?"_

_"Yeah", beamed Rachel." Maybe we could! Come on Daddy!" She grabbed Hiram's hand, and rushed him down the hall, leaving Emma and Leroy strolling behind._

_"This really is wonderful, Ms. Pillsbury, this is just the kind of school we've been looking for", said Leroy._

_"I'm happy to have met your standards. May I ask, what made you think of private school for your daughter?"_

_"Well..", he sighed." Public school is tough enough, but Rachel is very different. We raised her to be confident in herself, and her abilities. As it turns out, not all parents do that."_

_"Don't I know it", said Emma." Was she picked on?"_

_"Yes, she was bullied from the very start. It wasn't until we had enrolled her into Pre-K that we learned, just how horrible some children can be these days. After she finished Kindergarten, we considered home schooling. Only, neither of us have the time for that. Our work schedules are very hectic. Now, don't get me wrong, we always make plenty of time for our baby. However, Rachel is very gifted, and we just want the very best for her."_

_"I admire that" Emma smiled._

_"Not as much as we admire you and this wonderful school," he smiled, putting his arm around Emma's shoulder's." Now tell me, is there any lesson plans that involve the art of Broadway in my baby's future?"_

Back in the kitchen, Emma couldn't help but smile to herself." The Berry's are amazing parents. I honestly wish that all of our girls had parents like that."

"The new one's Father will be an obstacle for sure", said Sue." The Mother, not so much, but him...he's just one of those guys."

Emma sighed, and looked at her friend with warning." Don't call her, _the new one_. She has a name, Sue."

"Yes, I know", the older woman laughed." It's Quinn."

"Hey, wait a minute", said Holly." What was the email you got last night. You promised to let me read it. Didn't it have something to do with Quinn?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Hold on", said Emma, as she pulled her phone form her sweater pocket. A few minutes later, both Holly and Sue had read the email Emma had gotten from Quinn's older sister.

"See, that proves it", said Sue, handing Emma's phone back to her." Russell Fabray is a piece of shit. Just like Holly said."

"Told you", laughed the younger blond.

"Yes, well...we can't deal with him directly. All we can do is guide Quinn into a much better direction", said Emma, with confidence." What else can we do?"

Before anything else was said, the sound of the doorbell rung through the house, and Holly was on her feet." I'll get that." She wandered out of the kitchen, walked though the dining room, and towards the front door, Emma following close behind. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a younger, blond, very pregnant teen girl.

"Hey, my name is Chelsea Fabray. I'm here to speak with Emma Pillsbury."

* * *

**I hope you guys loved this chapter, love you for reading. Remember, reviews and positive feedback are LOVE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - The face claim for Chelsea Fabray is, Vanessa Ray. This is a short update, but for the readers of my other stories, the chapters for this story won't be as long as as my usual chapters. The updates will probably be more frequent, but not as long. Time lapses will happen a lot too, but it's totally nessacery. And, there's an outfit in this chapter, so with the link below, add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods.**

_Chelsea Fabray-_

_ttp:/www. polyvore cgi/set?id=128428888_

* * *

Emma moved forward, and quickly studied the girl. She wasn't the spitting image of her little sister, but it was easy to tell that they were related." Chelsea, welcome. I'm Ms. Pillsbury.", she smiled warmly." I wasn't expecting you. Would you like to come in and-"

"You didn't answer my email", the younger girl spat." Why didn't you answer?"

The red head was thrown off a little, but she did her best to stay calm." I know, and I'm very sorry about that."

Holly decided to save her friend." Chelsea, you should come inside. You look like you need to get off your feet."

"I can't", she said, frantically." Quinn can't see me."

"Why not", asked Emma.

"It's hard to explain right now...I'm sorry." She wrapped one of her arms around her belly, and breathed slowly." I just...I need to talk to you, Ms. Pillsbury. Just for a few minutes, and I'll be out of your hair."

The older women were both equally concerned for the teenager, and her unborn baby.

"Please come inside", asked Emma, sweetly." The girls are all napping upstairs, so we can talk in my office."

"Are you sure she won't see me?"

"We promise...come on, get in here", said Holly, gently grabbing her hand, and pulling her inside..

"How far along are you", asked Emma, as she closed the door behind them.

"Oh, I dunno'...two _years_...", she breathed, earning a laugh from the older women." That's what it feels like, but no, I'm about five months along."

"Well, alright then", smiled Holly." You're nearly there."

"Holly, would you mind getting something for Chelsea to drink, and meeting us in my office?"

"Not at all. Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

"Always", sighed Chelsea." My life for anything you have involving bacon. Like, I don't even care if it's something bacon flavored. I will sign my soul over to you."

A few minutes later, Emma was seated at her desk. Chelsea was seated in front of it, her backpack on the ground, near her feet. She was holding her stomach, and breathing slowly. It was making Emma think the worst.

"Chelsea, are you alright? Do you maybe need to visit a hospital", asked Emma, concern in her tone." We're able to do that for you, if it's what you need."

"No, I'm alright. Are you freaking out about my breathing?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't worry, that's not a pregnancy thing. It's something that I do for myself, and my baby", the teenager explained." When I'm stressed, I breathe deep. It helps me to relax my nerves, and it's pretty much the only useful advice I've ever gotten from my Mother. The only reason I hold my prego belly when I do it, is so I can channel the calm feelings to the baby."

Emma smiled." That's very sweet. I'm sure your baby appreciates it."

"I hope so."

A second later, Holly was walking into the room, and closing the door behind her. She was carrying a plate, and a glass." Here we go", she said, setting everything down on the desk." Sue made you one of her bacon lettuce and tomato sandwiches, pickles on the side, and a nice tall glass of ice water."

"Wow...seriously? I whole sandwich", laughed Chelsea." This is pretty freaking great, and not that I don't love water, but-"

"Chocolate milk would be better", answered Holly." I know, but trust me, Princess. You need the water right now."

Chelsea looked up at the taller blond."Alright, how the Hell did you know that I wanted chocolate milk?"

Holly winked at her, and took a seat in the chair next to her." I've learned some of life's best lessons from pregnant women. I've never been there, but...trust me, I know."

Chelsea just nodded politely, and picked up half of the sandwich. She a huge bite, and looked back at Emma. After chewing and swallowing, she spoke up." So, why didn't you answer my email?"

"Well", Emma said, clearing her throat." In all honestly, I was planning on writing you back later tonight. The honest to God reason I didn't answer you sooner, is because...I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I've been thinking about it all day long. Had you not shown up, you would have gotten an answer from me eventually."

"Are you being serious with me right now?"

"I don't joke often", answered Emma.

"Take it from me...she doesn't. At least not as often as she should", said Holly, laughing a little.

Chelsea looked over at Holly." Take it from you? Why should I take it from you, lady?"

"My name is, Holly. Calling me lady makes me feel...old and weird, so take that back. Pretty please?"

The teenager smiled."Alright, fine...yeah...I take it back."

"Thank you", she smiled." But, yes...Emma doesn't joke as much as she should. If she tells you she planned on writing you back, she means it. Also, I'll confess something to you. I read the email you sent, she shared it with me."

Chelsea looked back to Emma, anger in her eyes." That wasn't meant for you to share!"

Holly spoke up, knowing that Emma wasn't really sure what to say." She wouldn't have shared it with me for no good reason."

"Chelsea, your message was clear. I took it very seriously. Only, I don't always know how to respond to things like that. So, I let Holly read it, because I needed her help with my response. You don't have to worry, she can be trusted."

The teenager looked over at Holly.

"She's right, I can be trusted", she said, with a smile." So, do you trust us with your sister?"

Chelsea smiled, and took a huge sip from her glass of water." Are you kidding me? You've met my parents, right?"

"Yes, we have", said Emma." You're Father is a very...interesting man."

"Interesting? He's a piece of shit."

"Called it", smiled Holly, earning a look of warning from the red head." Too soon? Sorry."

"I'm sorry, I get it, he's my Dad, but he's garbage. I don't even have to give you the details, I know you know that about him already. I helped my Mom look for private schools for Quinn, I had to. Not even just because it's my fault that she got sent away, but I wanted her safe."

"Wait just a minute, what do you mean? How was her being sent to a private school your fault?"

Chelsea placed both hands on stomach." Obviously, I don't know how to set a great example as an older sister."

Holly was suddenly even more disgusted with Russell Fabray."Are you saying that she was sent away, based on the fact that you're having a baby?"

"Yup", she nodded, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Wow", laughed the older blond." That paints an entirely new picture."

"Well, Chelsea, let me just say that I know you're not a bad influence on your sister. She talks about you like you are her whole world", said Emma.

"She does?"

"Yes, she does. She admires you so much, and I can't help but see why that is. The email you sent me proves the exact opposite of what you were made to believe. Anybody that sends a message like that, regarding her sister, is the farthest thing from a bad influence," Emma said, with determination." Now, tell me something. Your parents informed me last night that they would be leaving the city as soon as they were done here. How is it that you're still here?"

Chelsea's eyes went wide, and she started chugging her glass of water." God, I wish that was a Screwdriver."

"You miss drinking alcohol, do you", asked Holly, with a smile.

"Yes, I learned from the best. Alcohol solves most problems", she said. sarcastically." Don't assume anything though, I was sober when this baby was conceived. So, no matter how many times my Father calls me a drunken teen whore, that's not the case. I don't drink as much as they do."

"He calls you that", asked Holly, disgust in her voice.

"I've heard worse", she admitted." Look, I've been planning on leaving for a long time now. He was gonna' force me to give my baby up, but I don't want that. I wanna' raise my baby, and I wanna' do it without them. I need to to do it the right way. I know that I can do it."

"I know you can too", said Holly, admiring Chelsea's attitude."I believe in you."

"Thanks."

"Chelsea, what was your plan", asked Emma.

"To run", she said, simply, and casually." It's reckless as Hell, I know that, but...I'll do anything for this baby. Especially if it means keeping it away from my Father. Just like I'd do for my little sister."

"Do you have anywhere to go", asked Holly.

"Yeah, I do. I'm on my way there now."

"Chelsea, is your Father abusive in anyway", asked Emma." I don't like to make assumptions, but this whole situation is all too typical. If that's the case, I can make some calls."

"No, please don't. People have made calls before, and it doesn't do a damn thing. Trust me. I didn't come here for sympathy, I just wanted to check on my sister's safety, and...drop something off before I get on with my new life."

"Are you sure you don't need us to help", asked Holly." Do you have money, do you have a place to stay, long term? Somewhere where you'll be safe?"

"I have all of that, I don't need your help, I swear." She reached behind her neck, and undid the clasp of her necklace. She took it off, and placed it on the desk." I was planning on getting Quinn a match for this necklace, but I never got the chance. So, I'm giving her this one." The silver charm on the necklace was shaped like a cloud, and it has three smaller charms hanging from it, shaped like rain drops.

"It's a beautiful necklace," said Emma, looking at it. She looked back up at Chelsea." There's obviously some meaning behind it. Would you be comfortable telling us what that meaning is?"

Chelsea sat back in her chair, and started to breathe deeply. She placed her hands on her stomach, and tilted her head back.

"If you're not comfortable, you don't have to tell us", said Holly, placing her own hand over one of Chelsea's. She couldn't help but smile a little. She felt like she was reaching out to the baby, and not just it's mother.

When Chelsea held her head up, there were tears streaming down her face." Sorry, I...didn't think my visit here would be anything like this...", she sobbed.

"No need to be sorry. Are you alright?" Emma had just met the girl, and it was killing her to see her so frantic and upset.

"I will be", she sobbed." I swear I will...I just...I was never prepared to say goodbye to Quinn. I knew it was coming, yet...when I said goodbye to her last night, it didn't feel right. It's never gonna' feel right, is it?"

"It might not, princess", said Holly." Trust me, though, that's not bad. If saying goodbye to a person that you love hurts, it just proves how strong your love is for that person. She's your little sister. Of course it's gonna' hurt."

"Right. Holly is right" ,nodded Emma.

Chelsea wiped some tears away, and put her attention back on the necklace." When Quinn was born, our Mother used to take me with her into the nursery. She'd sit in a rocking chair...me on her lap, Quinn in her arms, and she'd sing to us, and tell us stories." She reached forward, and touched the necklace with her index finger." I didn't realize it until I was older...but...the songs she sang...they were all so sad. The stories she told us, they sounded like stories from books, only...they weren't. They were stories that she made up. Mostly about dark clouds, rain and some little girl trying to escape a dark place. I know now more than ever, that those stories were about her, wanting to escape things. Mainly, my Father." Emma and Holly could only sit, and listen to the girl." She always talked about those damn dark clouds...as if they were all she ever saw. Like, she never saw white puffy clouds, or sunshine. So, a few months ago, I found this necklace. It reminded me of those times in the nursery. I just got this one for myself, but after I found out that Quinn was being sent away...I meant to get her one too. I just, never got the chance."

"That's very sweet, Chelsea", said Emma.

"It really is", agreed Holly, who was still holding the teen's hand.

"For me...these little rain drops mean things", she went on, crying a little." One for mine and Quinn's sadness. One for our Mother's sadness, and...the last one...to wash the sadness away. All of it. Ours, and our Mother's. To wash our sadness and...him...away."

"Wow", whispered Holly, looking over at her red headed, wide eyed friend.

Emma was holding back tears the best she could, and cleared her throat." That's very important, Chelsea. Very meaningful and _very_ important."

The younger blond wiped some of her tears away." Why is it important?"

"Those are some of your positive memories. Probably some of the most significant memories you'll ever have. Chelsea, you're scared about what's going to happen with you, and your baby. You're scared for Quinn, and you're not really sure what lays ahead. So, why wouldn't you hold onto the good memories? The best memories."

"I have to", she cried." Otherwise, I might loose my freaking mind."

"I know" ,nodded Emma." It's alright, you're allowed to be scared. Only now, you're scared for different reasons. Before, you were scared of what could happen while being under your Father's thumb. Now, you're scared about what will happen now that you've made this choice."

Chelsea nodded, but looked away. She couldn't stand the fact that the two women were seeing her cry." Good riddance."

"What", asked Holly.

"That's what he said to me when I told him I would run. _Good riddance, and good luck with my life without him in it_."

"Your Father's words", questioned Emma.

"Yeah. I told him...if he didn't let me raise my baby, I'd run. He looked me dead in the eye, and said that to me. My Mother, she didn't say a word. She just stood there, and cried, just like always. She wanted me to stay, I could see it in her eyes, but...I couldn't do it. This school will be my sister's saving grace, and me starting over, that's mine." She looked back at Emma, and sniffled a little." Don't make me regret helping my Mother choose this place. I will be checking in, and I'm not afraid to tell you that, if I have to, I will come back here, take my sister, and run with her. If she's not safe at home, and she's not safe here, at least I know she'll be safe with me."

"She'll be safe here, I assure you", said Emma." We'll take good care of her. However, I can't help but be concerned for your safety. Where exactly is it that you're going?"

"You don't need to worry about that", she said, with finatlity."I'll be alright."

"How are we supposed to know that", asked Holly.

"I trust you", said Chelsea." So, maybe...trust me in return. Take my word for it. I'll be fine."

Emma and Holly exchanged looks of concern, before Emma spoke again." That's fair, but I can't lie to you. I'm going to be worried about you from this moment on. I really should call somebody. I won't, but I should. You never answered my question."

"About what", asked Chelsea.

"Is your Father abusive?"

Chelsea laughed nervously." You know the answer to that, I don't have to say a word. You already know."

"The fact that you can't just come right out and say it...that says it all", said Holly, squeezing her hand." He hurts you. He hurts your Mother...and he hurts Quinn."

The teen smiled through her tears." Smile and accept the Fabray family way. Be proud, be discreet, and above all...be brave.", she said, as if she had been hearing and saying it for years. She stood up, letting go of Holly's hand." That's the way of a Fabray."

"Chelsea...come on, sit back down. Please", begged Emma." We can help you."

"Just promise me that you'll keep Quinn safe."

"What about you", asked Holly.

"Promise me", she repeated.

"Don't just run away. Let us help", tried Emma, knowing and hating that the girl had given up." Please, let us help."

"Just promise."

Emma looked to Holly, who simply shrugged, and gave her an all knowing look."Alright", she said, sadly." I promise."

"I promise too", added Holly.

Ten minutes later, all three of them were standing by the front door. Holly had packed up the rest of Chelsea's food into a bag, along with two bottles of water, some chocolate cupcakes, and crackers.

"Thank you for this", Chelsea was saying." For looking after Quinn, and...putting up with me and my family. Oh, and tell whoever made the sandwich that it was best damn thing I've ever tasted."

"Are you sure you won't stay", asked Emma." I know some people, I could very easily call and-"

"It's not happening, Ms. Pillsbury. Just drop it, alight?"

"You've got our numbers. Are you sure we can't have yours", asked Holly.

"Its better if you don't, trust me. Remember, I'll trust you, if you can trust me", she reminded." I will be checking in, but please...just...take care of her. Help my little sister learn, and grow. That's all I ask." She put her parting care package into her backpack, and zipped it up, before opening the door." My sister...she means everything to me, and she's special. Treat her as such."

"She's a Princess...", smiled Holly." Just like you."

"We'll take good care of her", said Emma, with a nod." Take care of yourself, please?"

"And that baby", added Holly.

Chelsea simply smiled, before slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and walking out the door. The two women watched her walk down the steps, and head down the street.

"Holly, I need you to tell me that we're doing the right thing by letting her run away", said the red head, as she watched the pregnant teen make her way down the sidewalk.

"We're letting a very strong young royal get away from a life that she doesn't deserve. She's put her sister's life in our hands, so let's just keep our promise, shall we? Let's take care of her little sister, and the rest of our little royals."

After a while, Holly went back to the kitchen to help Sue. Emma was left with her thoughts. She wandered upstairs, and found herself going into the girl's bedroom. She panicked a little upon walking in. Not all of the beds had sleeping little girls in them. "Oh God...". She took a deep breath before walking further into the room. She looked around, and calmed herself. She smiled as she observed.

Santana was in Brittany's bed, the two of them napping soundly with one another.

Mercedes had moved herself to Tina's bed, and Alyson had moved to Jade's bed.

Emma smiled as she approached Quinn's bed. Where the little blond girl had fallen asleep, next to Rachel, holding the little brunette's hand. She smiled proudly as she looked down at Quinn.

"Sleep well, little girl. You are loved, and always will be."


End file.
